Fiber optic networks typically include interconnection closures at various splice locations throughout the fiber optic network. Typically, these interconnection closures include splice closures and patch closures. For example, splice closures commonly house the splices connecting the optical fibers of one or more distribution cables to respective ones of the optical fibers of a fiber optic feeder cable. By housing the splices, a splice closure protects the spliced end portions of the optical fibers from environmental degradation, strain, and other deleterious forces, thereby increasing the reliability and quality of the splices.
As known to those of ordinary skill in the art, a variety of splice closures have been designed. For example, a typical butt-type splice closure includes a housing open at one end and a single end cap positioned within the open end of the housing. Each of the fiber optic cables associated with the butt-type splice closure extends through the single end cap. In addition, in-line splice closures include a housing open at both of its opposite ends and a pair of end caps respectively positioned within the open ends of the housing so fiber optic cables can enter the in-line splice closure from either end of the housing.
Conventional splice closures of the above-described types generally include a frame that is connected to the end cap(s) and carries a number of splice trays that are disposed in a stacked arrangement within the housing. Each splice tray generally includes a series of splice holders for receiving the spliced end portions of a pair of optical fibers.
When servicing a splice closure, the end cap(s), as well as the frame and components attached thereto, are removed from the housing. Thereafter, it is common to secure the frame to a work surface, such as a workbench or the top of a table. In the furtherance of the securing, it is common to use a C-clamp, or another type of clamp, to clamp the frame at a position adjacent to the end cap. However, it is often inefficient to apply a clamp to the frame at that or another position because the size of the frame is limited and the attached clamp can restrict access to the optic cables, fibers, and splices. In addition, carrying a clamp to and from the site at which a splice closure is being serviced, for the purpose of securing the frame of the splice closure to a work surface, can be an inconvenience.